


Voltron Oneshots & Headcanons

by caitsfandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitsfandoms/pseuds/caitsfandoms
Summary: Oneshots and Headcanons for Voltron Legendary Defender





	1. Welcome!

Welcome to this book! I won't be updating often, but I've got so much to show you already! I'm @caitsfandoms and welcome to my book!


	2. Dating Shiro Includes

**Why not do one of these for all of them, but seriously Shiro is a cinnamon roll, all of them are** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ.

➵ Forehead kisses

➵ Having to calm him down whenever he has nightmares.

➵ Having to reassure him that you love his Galra arm, because he’s really self-conscious about it.

➵ Being called ‘Space Mom’

➵ Him hugging you from behind unexpectedly, which usually surprises (and sometimes scares the living daylights out of) you.

➵ Kissing the scar on his nose.

➵ He is like the most gentlemanly person you’ve ever met, and you never knew until after you began dating.   
We’re taking about opening doors for you, pulling out your chair for you to sit on, carrying you into your room when you fall asleep watching Netflix with food surrounding you.

➵ When he sleeps, you grab a hair tie and tie his little white floof into a ponytail. He keeps it in all day, even if his hair is messy.

➵ He thinks that his PTSD will and would effect the relationship. He doesn’t want you to deal with his nightmares, so he often deals with them alone. But you know when he is crying after a really bad nightmare, and your eyes open in 0.001 seconds so you can cuddle him.

➵ He has been through so much, and the thing he wants most is your reassurance and love.

➵ He’s ticklish towards the back of his neck, you discovered this when you were massaging his shoulders. Your fingers grazed across the back of his neck and he let out small giggle.

➵ Speaking of giggling, his laugh is actually the purest thing in the world. His giggles make your heart wrench and just wanna cuddle into a ball and cry out of cuteness. Protect this boi.

➵ Is that boyfriend who cannot cook, and that he usually has it the lazy way and gets takeout. He knows it has a whole lot of calories & fats (that’s how his body got tHiCc af) but somedays he just can’t be bothered making a salad or driving to Subway.

➵ Spooning in bed. He loves to hold you in his arms, he gives him a sense of security and safety, and that it helps him to know that someone is there if he has a bad nightmare.

➵ Secretly grabs your boob when he sleeps. He says it’s an accident, but you can feel that Galra arm slowly creeping onto your boob while both you and him are asleep.

➵ No need to worry about loyalty because once Takashi Shirogane sets his eyes on someone, he never and I mean  _never_ breaks that loyalty. This boi is  _very_ loyal.

➵ Poor boi worries himself about your problems, and this overwhelms him. You have to calm him down, telling him that not to get himself cocked up about your worries.

➵ Holding pinkies, and you love it with his Galra or flesh arm. Shiro swaps arms usually when you both do this, and you tell him that it really doesn’t bother you.

➵ When your away, he quietly cries about how he doesn’t deserve you; one time you came home to see him silently crying into his pillow. You were completely speechless, and you told him that he doesn’t even know how much you think that you don’t deserve him.

➵ He can get severely protective at times, especially at battles.

➵ Whenever you get hurt or even get a scratch in your body from one of the enemies, there is no such thing as mercy to Shiro. He would instantly wipe them out for hurting his best girl which is his, and no one takes things that are his.

➵ He can get very jealous, but that’s when someone tries to hit on you even though you said you were dating someone. He would walk up to you and put his Galra arm around your waist, giving you a kiss on your cheek.

➵ Please, love and cherish this poor boi. He needs it after what he’s been through.


	3. Keith on Christmas (NO S/O)

\- As a child, Keith and his father would’ve had a small christmas tree.

-When his father passed away, he still done it..

\- Places a photo of him and his father on the tree ever since.

\- ‘I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas’ is his favourite Christmas song, his father would play thing song while decorating the tree.

\- Even up in space, Keith would mumble the lyrics on Christmas Eve.

\- After his father died, he never really bother celebrating Christmas. Yeah, he had a tree, but that was it.

\- When he was younger (and after his father died), he wished his father would come back from being MIA

\- Now he wishes to find out his mom and where he had came from.

\- His adopted families never really gotten him gifts because they weren’t really their kid.

\- Until he met the Shirogane’s

\- They adopted him he was 13

\- Forgave Keith if he never got the chance to buy someone a Christmas present: they understand 

\- Lived with them until Shiro went missing

\- They still give him a Christmas card + present every year (sweet people)

\- After the experience of living with the Shirogane’s, Keith finally understands why Shiro is so kind-hearted

\- Feels guilty whenever Shiro got a Christmas Present for Keith

\- After a dad lecture (like our usual space dad) by Shiro about the true meaning of Christmas, Keith finally tells Shiro what he would like for Christmas and Shiro does the same.

\- The paladins once got him a hippo plush for Christmas

\- He cried.

\- Keith celebrates Christmas with Shiro (because they’re adopted bros) now that he came back.


	4. Dating Lance Includes

**_Our precious sharpshooter needs to be protected, smol child._ **

➵ He vents about his deep homesickness to you, about how he just wants to go home and apologise for what he done.

➵ He likes to pick you up from behind when you least expect it.

➵ Acts like a flirting pro, but when you flirt to him oh boi does he blush. He goes really red, like as a tomato red.

➵ He also opens up to you about his insecurities, he wants you to keep it a secret so you swear on your life not to tell anyone in this entire galaxy.

➵ Every Sunday, you both have a spa day. It’s just gonna be you and him only, and that’s what matters the most is that he’ll have time to spend with you  
➵ OH boy does this boy got a lot of beauty products. So be prepared for Lance blabbing on about which one is better.

➵ Sometimes does your makeup if your going to Blue for a ride (because he wants to take you on a date). He’s surprisingly good at it, that’s what you figured out the first time he done your makeup.  
You asked him why, and he said that he learnt it from his sisters.

➵ Anyone who tries to flirt with him, he stops their sentence saying:  
 _“Excuse me, I’m dating a beautiful woman who is my literal universe already has my love and appreciation. This is already reserved for my pride and joy, Y/N”_

➵ You cannot go through a day without him sending a heart and/or wholesome meme to you. He loves you too much, and wants to devote some of the love he has for you in something you both connect with.

➵ He sings Spanish songs like ‘Gasolina’ and 'Despacito’ in the shower. Sometimes you hear him singing and you join in and it scares the life out of him.

➵ Scolding at Keith whenever he’s being mean to Lance. No one insults your boyfriend, not even Keith can get away from you telling him not to say rude insults again.

➵ On your phone, 'Hips Don’t Lie’ is your ringtone for Lance’s contact.  
➵ _“So we have to-”_  
 _*hips don’t lie plays from phone*_  
 _“Wait a tick guys, Lance is calling.”_

➵ The most cheesiest pick up lines in the century.  
➵ _“They call me the tailor because of how I thread the needle”_  
➵ _“You know what’s on the menu? Me-n-u”_  
➵ _“So do you have a name or can I call you mine?”_

➵ He secretly thinks that he doesn’t deserve your love nor you

➵ This little babble needs attention, no matter what time or what your doing, he needs love. You’ve seen how the team puts him down sometimes.

➵ You almost broke up with him because of him flirting with other girls, and so he doesn’t do it anymore.

➵ This boi is sensitive, so if you guys get into an argument he’ll cry.

➵ He instantly knows when your sad (or have a depressive episode, like what I always have) and he will try his hardest to cheer you up. If that doesn’t work, he’ll gulf you into a big hug.

➵ Him teaching you how to shoot, if you don’t know already of course.

➵ In my perceptive, Lance would be pretty devoted to you. If he doesn’t have time, he’ll make time just for you.

➵ _PLEASE GIVE HIM THE LOVE AND RESPECT HE DESERVES_


	5. Shiro x Reader - I'm Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Avengers AU! Also, theres some Angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Avengers AU! Also, theres some Angst!

**was watching Infinity War (which i cried so hard over) so I wrote this because it it inspired me. By the way, this is the ‘Avengers AU’**

_Warning: There is some angst down here!_

Haggar laughed evilly as she stood in front of the paladins, Zarkon standing next to her with a gauntlet full with the 6 gems, the power sources for each lion of Voltron.   
Zarkon chuckled with her as he looked at all the defeated paladins who were laying meters from each other.

“Useless, you aren’t like the originals.” Zarkon hissed as he looked over at Haggar with the look of greed and power in his eyes.

Shiro stood groggily, activating his Galra arm as he had cuts and bruises all over him. He wasn’t going to let them go away without a final fight, even if it meant bringing down the paladins. They had also hurt his precious Y/N, his wife/husband, who was kneeling in pain.

“You’ll never defeat me.” He glared at the both of them before heading toward them. This time, he was blood hungry for revenge for what the Galra had done to them various years ago, an experience that Shiro will never forget for the rest of his life.

Zarkon used one of the stones, power, to defend himself and Haggar. The force of the power sent Shiro flying, a scream heard from a couple of meters away, whom Shiro had instantly heard to be Y/N’s.

“Do it.” Zarkon commanded Haggar, and they both looked at each other with desire and pure evil.  
Zarkon snapped the fingers of the gauntlet, and Haggar had used her magic to power the effect of the gauntlet.

Everything turned into a large, white flash for everyone, and then it turned back to normal. Something didn’t feel right with both Y/N and Shiro.

You had finally gotten off your knees, and you speed-walked as fast as you can. The closer you had gotten to him, the more the speed dropped. Something definitely didn’t feel right for you, it felt like your body was slowing going away… turning into ashes.

“S-Shiro.” You stammer as Shiro stood up and caught you in his arms, his legs still weak from the blow of the gauntlet.   
“Are you alright?” Shiro checked his wife/husband for injuries, before looking into their eyes which had tears filling them.

“ _I don’t feel so good.”_ You clutched deeper into his embrace, the tears silently fell from your eyes. Shiro clenched you tighter to hold both you and him steady.

“ _I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go._ ” You whimpered and repeated as Shiro placed you on the ground. He softly placed his Galra hand on your shoulder while the other held your left hand as he kissed the wedding band on your finger.

“Everything’s going to be alright-” Shiro began before he saw your body slowly disintegrating. Tears filled his eyes as he placed his placed his free hand on your check.

“ _Takashi, i’m sorry_.” You cried silent tears, squeezing his hand tightly before you fully vanished… turned into ashes and those ashes flying away.

Shiro knelt next to where you were laid for a couple of seconds, taking in everything he had just saw. He placed his hands where you were, he looked down to see that his hands were slowly disintegrating. He sat there shaking, the tears falling rapidly on his face as he looked at his band on his left hand, which was hardly seen.  
The upper arms of his body began doing the same thing, along with his legs and the back of his body.

He had to spend the last seconds of his life like this, and it was hardly like the way he had imagined it. He lifted his head up, feeling the top part of his body beginning to turn into ashes, whispering four final words…  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“I love you, Y/N.”_


	6. Keith x Reader - Boyfriend

_“Who was that?”_

Keith growled at you, but you only just stood there with wide eyes. You had to admit, Keith was the jealous type of person. But he was your best friend, and you had never seen him determined and furious like this before.

“Y/N, I said, who was that? Who were you talking to?” Keith asked again after you didn’t respond. You needed to gather your words, but your heart was just racing as he pinned you against the wall in his room.

“I-I don’t know!” You responded, your eyes tearing up as you replied, “He was trying to flirt with me, I don’t even know his name! After I told him that I didn’t want to go out with him, he began threatening me, so I quickly walked off until you took me into your room!” You began explaining when Keith cut you off.

“So he wasn’t your boyfriend…” Keith whispered, gently releasing his grip from your wrists. His hands shook as he fiddled with them after he let you go.

“Why would you even think of that, Keith!” You responded, quickly wiping the tears from your face, “Did you think I was dating someone like that! We’ve only been here in space for a while, but that doesn’t mean I have to instantly date someone.” You looked deep into blue-grey eyes.

“I-I don’t know why I thought of that Y/N! Maybe it’s because your one of the people I care deeply about, and I don’t want to lose you because you left me for someone else.” Keith responded, looking away briefly before walking towards his bedroom window.

“Y/N, I don’t want you to give yourself up to someone who doesn’t deserve your everlasting love.” He pointed out outside, which was pitch black with small white stars.

“K-Keith, what are you trying to say? Why are you acting like this?” You asked as you walked towards him. Why was Keith acting like this, he had been acting like this for a while now.

Keith sighed as you walked next to him, you looked out the window as well.

“I-I’ve never felt the way I feel when i’m with you, Y/N. I don’t know why I feel like someone actually acknowledges that I’m not just the hothead of the team.” A light red brushed upon your cheeks as he vented to you. 

“Argh! Why can’t I put it in words.” He suddenly yelled to himself, placing one of his hands on his forehead.

“Put what into words, Keith. You can vent to me whatever is on your mind, I don’t care if it’s bad or good, just tell me what’s been up with you lately.” You whisper, taking his hand off his forehead and gently began to rub it.

He looked down at you rubbing his hand, then looked up at you again.

“It’s just that.. I really like you, I really really love you.” He told you, “I’ve never been in love before, and it’s scary for me. You know how’s it been with my mom and-“

“Keith.” You cutted him off his rambling, “Your not alone, seriously, I’ve had a crush on you sense like high school! I love you, and I don’t really have the courage to say this to you, but I want to shout out ‘I love Keith Kogane’ to the whole universe if I could.”

He froze, he hardly knew what to say. No one had cared for him this much before, and it was one that he wanted forever.

“Do you wanna go out? Like- I understand if you don’t want to or anything like that.” Keith stammered before laughing nervously.

You chucked at his shysih ways, “Keith, I would be delighted to date you, my little dork.” You playfully punched his shoulder gently.


	7. Lance x Reader - Stargazing

_“Stargazing was such a great idea.”_

Y/N turned to the blue paladin who laid next to her on top of blue. They were on a planet stranded so Lance decided to gaze upon the stars with you. The planet was always dark, and they could tell it was night by the stars.

“Yeah, I thought it would be great to pass the time you know; to have the both of us enjoy this while we wait for the others to find us.” Lance replied, smiling as he turned towards you.

“It’s beautiful, Lance. One of the gorgeous parts of the universe.” You reply as you point to a shooting star as you giggle with joy. She was right, the view the both of them have was stunning.

“Not as gorgeous as you.” Lance whispered, and you turned your head around towards him. There was a small blush on his cheeks after he noticed you turned around.

“What did you say? Did you say something, Lance? It sounded like you did.” You asked as you quirked up your eyebrow at him in confusion and determination.

“Uh- I did say something but uh- I didn’t think you would hear what I said.” Lance responded as his face turned to a deep crimson red. Why did he say that? He didn’t know if you would hear it.

“Did you call me gorgeous? Like more gorgeous then the universe its self. Lance, you’ve never been so wrong. I’m anything but gorgeous.” You replied as you shook your head embarrassingly.

“Y/N.. Why did you say that?” Lance asked worried as he grabbed your arm. He didn’t even know you had insecurities, and to even say that you aren’t gorgeous. 

He knew you were enchanting, but you didn’t see it. He had a deep crush on you for a long time, and he was shocked inside to know that you would even say that. 

“What? That i’m anything but gorgeous? Everyone hated me at the Garrison because I was being myself, and I have come to accept that i’m not attractive, it’s the truth.” You answered shrugging your shoulders normally. 

“Y/N, don’t you ever say that again.” The sudden change of the tone of his voice made you turn to him with confusion.

“Your a stunning and striking woman, and your the gorgeous woman I’ve ever met. I love you-” He reassured, stopping after the next sentence. He realised what he had done, and he accidentally slipped his confession.

Your stared at him for a while before whispering, “I love you too, Lance.” 

He looked deeply into you before a small smile crept on his lips as he heard what you said.

“That’s something i’ve been hiding for a while, you know? Y/N, your god damn amazing and I can’t explain how much you mean to me.” Lance confessed as he sat next to you. 

“If you mean so much to me, why don’t we date?” You whisper as you lean your head on his shoulder and the wind began to pick up.

Lance took off his jacket before you had placed your head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his around yours instead.

“If you want to? Because I want to?” Lance smiled at you.

“Yep, i’ll date you.” You smiled back as you kissed his cheek and he smiled, kissing his forehead.


	8. Shiro with a Pregnant S/O

\- When you told him, it was like his world was changed, he was so happy but nervous in the inside.

\- Marvels at your stomach before asking to place his hand on it.

\- Your not showing, but it’s god damn adorable.

\- That’s until the other side of him kicks in

\- “YOU ARE BANNED FROM TRAINING AND MISSIONS! YOU HEAR ME, B A N N E D!”

\- Instant protective mode, he can’t help it that he’s like this. He doesn’t want you or baby Shirogane to get hurt.

\- The space dad jokes become more common because well, he is gonna be a dad, and they’re in space.

\- Is the one to feed you healthy foods, he’s a nut for being healthy and wants you to be healthy during your pregnancy.

\- He spoons you in bed at night, one arm around your waist while the other is on your bump.

\- Speaking of your bump, he talks to it every night.

\- It’s really adorable and your hormonal ass can’t help but tear up (and sometimes cry) because of how soft he’s being.

\- Would give you massages wherever your aches are, if he has your permission first.

\- Closer to the due date, he lets you do less stuff to conserve energy.

\- Would pick you up and carry you around if he needs to because of the pain.

\- Goes way to far to even stop training to look after you, at least that’s what you think.

\- When their son, Takahiro is born, he cannot help but cry.

\- He’s in awe about how brave you were, and that he is finally a father, that he finally has someone else to live and fight for.


	9. Keith x Reader - Trust (LIME)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prompt, along with being my very first lime!!

_“Do you trust me?”_

Keith growled as he shuffled towards you, his large purple ears perked backwards as you fall back onto the bed.

You for one, were speechless on this. You looked up at him, and he placed his hands on the bed hovering over you.

“I said, do you trust me?!” Keith repeated, his hot voice trickling down your neck and his yellow eyes narrowing slightly as he leaned down towards it.

“Of course I do, Keith.” Your voice whispered, and you had realised what had been happening. If he was in his Galra form, and the type of behaviour he was show would only happen one month a year.

Did that mean it was mating season for the Galra?  _Yes_.

Did that mean Keith wanted you to be his mate?  _Hell yes_.

He leaned down for your neck, using his fangs to bite and tug on your skin. You began to moan, having the urge to ask for more than love-bites. The bitten skin was now being suckled as both you and him took pleasure of what he was doing to you.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as it urged him to give you more across your collarbone and neck.

After a couple of hickeys and so, he took off his and your shirts and gave you a trademark grin. The fierce, passionate look in his eyes digged deep into yours. You both wanted to go onto the next level, but before you said something.

_“Let’s test that trust, shall we?”_


	10. Yearning Home - Lance McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No S/O! This was a English assessment that I had to do, and it couldn’t have an ending onto it. I decided to write this piece of Langst for my assessment!

On the bedside table laid framed photos of a gigantic, extended family, smiling and laughing as the photo was taken. 

The room was mostly pitch black, the area of where the bed was dimmed by a hologram of the same family. They had looked so cheerful; their smiles were alluring yet haunting, especially to one who had missed them. 

The state of the bedroom was like a chaotic warzone. There were scrunched, used tissues, dirty clothes and armor scattered across the bedroom floor like a rising flood.

_But the mental state of the teenage male on the bed was worse than the condition of the room._

Lance was curled up on his bed, his dark blue nightgown was scrunched on the floor, his ocean blue eyes were now bloodshot & his tan cheeks were stained from the tears. 

He looked up towards the bedside table, seeing the family photo that made his heart shatter even more. He had felt like he was a pigeon who was lost on his way home, stranded and confused while flying.He couldn’t handle being away from his family for a long period of time, the homesickness was beginning to haunt his every thought.

 That was the main reason why he would be less of his usual goofball, positive self and more into the person who he didn’t want to be. This was why he would cry at night while listening to old Spanish melodies and looking at old photos of his family. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of his crew along with friends, he had to stay strong even at the longest and heartbreaking missions.

He yearned the nights back on Earth, the ones where him and his family would celebrate Cuban festivals and stay up past midnight. The times that he would spend with his siblings, niece and nephew; Marco, Lewis, Rachel, Veronica, Nadia and Silvio, he desired seeing them again. He craved the nurturing and soothing hugs of his mother along with eating garlic knots on Varadero Beach. 

 _And what_? He threw  _all_  that away to go up into space by a series of coincidences?! He felt like such an idiot, why would he chuck all that away for defending the universe? Instead of moping about home, he could be there right now! Why would he do that to the people he loved most? It was so harsh of him, but although it wasn’t his fault, he should’ve never snuck out of the Garrison anyway! 

The Cuban male sighed tearfully, laying back down on his back, trying to sleep to soothe away the plaguing thoughts. He felt his eyes droop before all he could see was darkness. 

_The sounds of waves crashing on the shore, the scent of sea-salt filled the air, the warm sand, sun shining brighter than usual. Lance instantly recognised this feeling while opening his eyes and standing up. He stared at shock at the sight before stumbling back in shock and disbelief._

“W-what am I doing in Varadero? How did I end up in-” He stuttered incredulity, before being interrupted.

 _“Uncle Lance!”_ Two voices shouted afar from behind him in unison, making him turn around to see two little kids running towards him who he knew, Nadia and Silvio. 

He smiled cheerfully before calling out in surprise, “Hey!”

_But the illusion changed, what was once was Varadero Beach was now the Garrison. The feeling had changed too, the air was now freezing, the sounds of cheers plagued the area, making Lance block his ears. What made his stomach flip was the sight before him._

He watched from afar as Nadia and Silvio ran towards him. He fell onto his knees, watching as his family also ran towards himand pulling him into a big group hug. 

   _What was happening? Was this his future, was this an illusion? Was this his mind playing tricks on him?_


	11. Klance - Yearning Home (ENDING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending, which I made Klance! Also, this is post season 8!

On the bedside table laid framed photos of a gigantic, extended family, smiling and laughing as the photo was taken. The room was mostly pitch black, the area of where the bed was dimmed by a hologram of the same family.

They had looked so cheerful; their smiles were alluring yet haunting, especially to one who had missed them. The state of the bedroom was like a chaotic warzone. There were scrunched, used tissues, dirty clothes and armour scattered across the bedroom floor like a rising flood.

_But the mental state of the teenage male on the bed was worse than the condition of the room._

Lance was curled up on his bed, his dark blue nightgown was scrunched on the floor, his ocean blue eyes were now bloodshot & his tan cheeks were stained from the tears. He looked up towards the bedside table, seeing the family photo that made his heart shatter even more. He had felt like he was a pigeon who was lost on his way home, stranded and confused while flying.

He couldn’t handle being away from his family for a long period of time, the homesickness was beginning to haunt his every thought. That was the main reason why he would be less of his usual goofball, positive self and more into the person who he didn’t want to be. This was why he would cry at night while listening to old Spanish melodies and looking at old photos of his family. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of his crew along with friends, he had to stay strong even at the longest and heartbreaking missions.

He yearned the nights back on Earth, the ones where him and his family would celebrate Cuban festivals and stay up past midnight. The times that he would spend with his siblings, niece and nephew; Marco, Lewis, Rachel, Veronica, Nadia and Silvio, he desired seeing them again. He craved the nurturing and soothing hugs of his mother along with eating garlic knots on Varadero Beach.

 _And what_? He threw _all_ that away to go up into space by a series of coincidences?! He felt like such an idiot, why would he chuck all that away for defending the universe? Instead of moping about home, he could be there right now! Why would he do that to the people he loved most? It was so harsh of him, but although it wasn’t his fault, he should’ve never snuck out of the Garrison anyway!

The Cuban male sighed tearfully, laying back down on his back, trying to sleep to soothe away the plaguing thoughts. He felt his eyes droop before all he could see was darkness.

_The sounds of waves crashing on the shore, the scent of sea-salt filled the air, the warm sand, sun shining brighter than usual. Lance instantly recognised this feeling while opening his eyes and standing up. He stared at shock at the sight before stumbling back in shock and disbelief._

“W-what am I doing in Varadero? How did I end up in-” He stuttered incredulity, before being interrupted.

 _“Uncle Lance!”_ Two voices shouted afar from behind him in unison, making him turn around to see two little kids running towards him who he knew, Nadia and Silvio.

He smiled cheerfully before calling out in surprise, “Hey!”

_But the illusion changed, what was once was Varadero Beach was now the Garrison. The feeling had changed too, the air was now freezing, the sounds of cheers plagued the area, making Lance block his ears. What made his stomach flip was the sight before him._

He watched from afar as Nadia and Silvio ran towards him. He fell onto his knees, watching as his family also ran towards him and pulling him into a big group hug.

 _What was happening? Was this his future, was this an illusion? Was this his mind playing tricks on him?_ He was puzzled about what was happening, but if this was the only chance, he saw his family, he might as well have the time that he had to make it worthwhile.

_“Lance! Lance!”_ The sound of another male’s voice appeared, shaking Lance awake vigorously made the Cuban boy’s eyes open instantly.

He looked up to see Keith looking over him, a concerned expression across his face. He had realised that he would’ve came to ask why he was crying. There was a moment of silence between the two men, so thick it could be sliced with a knife.

After a period, which had seemed like hours, Lance shifted to sit up on his bed and looked into Keith’s storm grey eyes. His eyes watered with tears when Keith’s eyes widened with concern.

“Lance?” Keith asked, sitting on the side of the bed towards Lance and intertwined his hand with his, “Is there something wrong?”

Lance used his other hand to wipe his tears before hurriedly replying, “N-Nothing! Nothing’s wrong mi amour!”

“Jagiya, I know that you’re not alright.” Keith replies, the use of the Korean nickname making Lance blush. He placed a hand on his cheek, gently stroking it.

The affection that Keith was currently doing to Lance make him think about the nights where his mother would comfort him when him and his family moved to America. He couldn’t hold it back anymore and started crying harder than he ever could.

Keith began to panic before laying down next to Lance and pulling him towards his chest. Lance looked up at Keith, tears streaming down his cheeks before nuzzling his chest; staining his shirt with tears.

“I-I miss home so much, amor.” Lance cried into Keith’s chest, “I miss everything about Earth! I just want to go home, not stuck up here to be everyone else’s emotional punching bag!”

“Hey,” Keith kissed the top of Lance’s head, “You are not an emotional punching bag. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me!”

Lance looked up at him in disbelief, “Do you really think that? I mean, I am nothing but a eighth wheel! Back at home, I had felt more loved than ever before! But here, no one cares about me except for you, Keith.”

Keith pecked Lance’s lips, “You know why I said ‘yes’ when you proposed to me after Zarkon was defeated? When you saw your family again, remember?”  
  
“No…” Lance responded, “I thought you said that because obviously, it’s a proposal.”

“I said that because I love you so god damn much. To me, you’re none of that quiznak that you think secretly. To me, you’re the man of my dreams; I know that I have my insecurities and yours, but do you seriously think that’s you? Lance Charles McClain, you’re the number one in this entire galaxy.” Keith responded before giving him a loving glare and wiping away his lovers’ tears.

“I love you, you know that, Mullet?” Lance whispered sleepily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Of course, I know, Sharpshooter.”_

 


End file.
